Fearless
by Cookiesaurus Rex
Summary: Four sudden freak storms appear on different corners of the world. What happens when four teenagers get trapped in these storms? They get supernatural abilities, of course! And with supernatural abilities come the Avengers! Written with Iron Zombie!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi I'm Cookiesaurus Rex and I'm writing this story with avengerlicious! I really hope you like and if you don't then give us cookies!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avengers neither does avengerlicious! I also don't own Naomi or Jayden, avengerlicious owns those but Symphany-May and Logan are mine! Now read, reader, read!**

_At the helicarrier…_

"Sir, I think you need to see this," Agent Hill called, directing Director Fury's attention onto the screen in front of her. "We've been monitoring all atmospheric disturbances, this one in particular," She pointed at the four blinking red lights that were moving across the screen at an impossible speed.

"Are they natural?" he asked. After receiving a shrug from Maria, he asked, "What are they? Where are they headed?"

"These four freak storms are headed to British Columbia, Canada, Melbourne, Australia, London, England and Texas, United States. What do we do?"

"We'll need to check this out from the ground," he ordered, "Send Romanoff to Melbourne, Barton to BC, Rogers to London and Coulson to Texas."

"Sir, we are agents, _not _storm chasers_,_" Maria argued.

"Hill," Fury said with a slightly threatening tone in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Agent Hill said before turning and talking into her earpiece.

* * *

_British Columbia, Canada_

"Come back inside, honey, a storm is brewing!" a woman called to her daughter.

"Coming," Symphany-May called in reply to her mother. She was sitting on the swing in the playground across the street from her home. She was quite enjoying the wind that blew her hair back.

"Hurry up! This storm is coming in quick," her mother called back as May ran toward her house, her yellow sundress with lace that goes down to her elbow blowing in the wind. When she got to the door, her mother took out May's ponytail letting her cherry pink ringlets fall around her and shut the door. Symphany-May brushed her lime green bangs out of her bright blue eyes.

Then it hit her. "My charm bracelet!" she exclaimed, throwing the door back open and dashing out, not seeing the tornado sneaking up behind her. She snatched her pink charm bracelet up from a bench at the park having taken it off so it wouldn't get ruined while she played. It was a present from her father before he was in a terrible car accident. It had a music note charm that was made of ammolite, a gorgeous opal. A golden flower hung off it too. It was a birthday gift from her grandmother. It made her bracelet complete as her name was Symphany-May, the note representing symphony and a flower representing the spring month of May.

May spun around, a scream of terror escaping her lips. Her house was nowhere in sight and a massive tornado was making its way toward her. She immediately broke out into a sprint in the other direction, but soon realised that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She squeezed her bracelet and felt something inside of her. A feeling of immense power. An arrow flew past her and clung to her dress. The arrow was tugged back but it was all too much for Symphany-May and her eyes closed as she slowly drifted from consciousness with one last thought, _I hope mom is okay._

* * *

_London, England_

"So then my mother screams at the top of her lungs and then yells at me, 'Logan! Don't put fake spiders in the bathtub!'" Logan laughed with his friend as they kicked a football around in a back alley. Unlike most people around him, the British accent never seemed to phase Logan.

"Michael, dinner time," his friend's father called from the third floor balcony of the apartment building.

"I have to go," Michael said, scooping up the soccer ball and walking inside the building. Logan waved to Michael's back before beginning his journey home. As he walked across the neighbourhood, the wind began to pick up drastically. Logan's hat blew off his head, drifting toward the road. He ran to snag it from the air, but accidentally walked straight into a massive tornado's path of destruction.

Logan's eyes widened at the sight. He was sucked into the storm before he had time to react. A surge of power coursed through Logan's body as rain began to pellet him. As suddenly as it began, the storm had finished. Logan was flung into what looked like an American flag but was really a large metallic shield. He struck the shield head first and was out before he could register what was going on.

* * *

_Melbourne, Australia_

Naomi took a large swig from her red water bottle. She had been running on the track, training for the big race this weekend. She was a sprinter, competing in one hundred, two hundred, and four hundred metre events.

_Just one more lap, the weather is getting pretty nasty,_ she thought to herself, setting her water bottle down and walked over to the starting blocks. If there was one thing Naomi hated, it was losing She counted down before taking off at a great speed.

When she was about halfway through the lap, Naomi could feel herself speeding up. A sudden burst of wind was propelling her forward. A grin spread across her face. She was enjoying this.

When Naomi went around the bend in the track, she stumbled to the side, scraping her knees and colliding with the stands. Once she picked herself up, Naomi looked over in the direction where the wind was coming from. What really shocked her was the tornado that was speeding toward her. Naomi screamed, taking off in the opposite direction at least twice as fast then before. She suddenly felt lighter as she was lifted from the ground. Naomi could feel a strange feeling swelling inside her, the feeling of power. She was spun enormously before the storm suddenly died, sending her crashing to the ground. As Naomi drifted through the air, her body smashed into the windshield of a vehicle. That's when everything went black.

* * *

_Texas, United States_

"Jesus, Harry, you scared the shit out of me!" Jayden exclaimed when his friend Harry jumped out in front of him.

"It's what I do," Harry responded with a smirk, "Anyway, I just came down to give you this," he said, handing Jayden a sheet of paper.

"My homework? Why on earth would you bring me my _homework_?" Jayden asked, disgusted.

"Uh, 'cause you left it in class."

"Yeah, I left it in class for a reason!"

"Oh. Well, I've got to go now. My cousins are in town and my mom is making me spend time with them," Harry said before turning and walking away.

"Bye," Jayden called. He turned around to see a tornado rip out his house from the ground.

"Mom!" he screamed. He watched as was flung from the storm and sailed through the air. Jayden began to run toward his trashed house when he himself was picked up by the tornado. He began to thrash which turned out to be pointless. A feeling of power erupted inside him as he drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

"Sir, we got 'em,"


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden began to stir, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He turned his head slightly. He was in some sort of hospital room. The bright white walls and the stench of disinfectant made him want to gag. He turned on his stomach and saw the bed four feet beneath him. Wait, four feet?! Jayden suddenly dropped, landing on the bed with a loud thud.

He slowly moved his hand to his forehead. He cringed when his hand moved across a large purple bruise on his head, causing him to let out a soft moan. Jayden then noticed the different cords attached to various parts of his body. He immediately yanked them off, finding them very disturbing. He looked in the mirror adjacent to his bed. His brown hair was ruffled and he had bags under his brown eyes.

He heard the door creak as it slowly opened. In walked a man in a grey suit. He had short brown hair and looked like a generally kind man.

"Where am I?" Jayden croaked. I didn't seem his voice was working swimmingly for him right now.

"SHIELD Helicarrier. We brought you here when we discovered you in a tornado with a high energy signature," The man replied, "I'm Agent Coulson, by the way."

"Jay-"

"We know who you are," Coulson cut in.

"Who's we?"

"SHIELD. We deal with the things no other agencies do."

"And what's that?"

"Supernatural things. Aliens, gods, superheroes, that sort of thing."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?"

"We have a reason to believe that acquired supernatural abilities from that tornado?"

"What reason?"

"You were floating. I think that says enough."

"So I didn't imagine that?"

"No."

"So what's going to happen to me? Where are my mom and dad?"

"I'm sorry, Jayden," Coulson said apologetically.

"What?"

"They were killed when the storm hit your home."

Jayden shook his head, refusing to believe it. "No, no, no! They can't be dead!" A sudden gust of wind washed through the room, sending Jayden in the air and causing Phil to stumble off balance. Coulson regained is balance but Jayden remained in the air.

"What have you done to me?" Jayden asked, horrified. His expression then changed, "'Cause it's freaking cool!"

"We did nothing. The energy signature in the storm had altered your DNA somehow."

"What does that mean for me?"

"We don't know yet. But we'll need a sample of your DNA."

"I guess if it'll help you, then okay."

* * *

Symphany-May felt an excruciating itch creeping up her arms and legs as she slowly drifted back to consciousness. Her eyes travelled around the room lazily, shooting up into a sitting position once she registered that she was in an unfamiliar place. She was in a large, hospital-like room that reeked of disinfectant.

She glanced down at her wrists, shrieking loudly at the sight. Vines and weeds were wrapped tightly around her arms and legs. She grabbed a looser weed from her left leg and began to tug frantically as the plants grew longer, nearing her neck. May immediately threw off the small sheet that was covering her. She shot off the bed, the cords attached her body ripping off, still attempting to rip off the vines and weeds.

Symphany-May was beginning to feel light headed, suddenly realising that she had been holding her breath. She immediately inhaled deeply, only to realize that the odour of bleach was over-powering. The small sound of a door creaking sounded, and May whipped her head to the right. She saw a man standing in the doorway. He wore a tight black spandex suit with the emblem of an eagle. He had short brown hair and a blank expression on his face.

"Who are you?" she demanded, ignoring the fact that he was about twice her size and had arrows that looked like they could do a lot of damage. Wait… arrows?! He must've been the one who had saved her in the storm. Even after acknowledging the fact, she still didn't trust him.

"Agent Barton of SHIELD," Barton said. Symphany had a feeling that he already knew who she was, so she didn't bother with an introduction.

"Is my mom okay?" she asked, the fear of knowing the answer growing.

"We need a DNA sample to further our research," Barton said, clearly avoiding her question. May's eyes began to water, blurring her vision. She knew what that meant.

"Oh no," she whispered and clutched her charm bracelet. This could not be happening! Her mom was all she had left. Her grandparents had all passed and her father's life was taken in an accident. Symphany-May started to pull of the vines and weeds, and to her surprise, they retreated into her body through her fingertips. This storm did this to her. It took all she had.

* * *

Naomi, slowly drifting back to consciousness, squeezed her eyes shut. She was afraid of what she would find. Where is she? Is she dead?

She slowly opened one eye and could see a part of what looked like a hospital room. She confirmed that when she took a whiff of the gagging smell of disinfectant. She proceeded to open her other eye. She heard a soft beeping sound coming from her left. Slowly turning her head, Naomi studied the machine. She read the information, her vitals, her temperature… Her temperature was 423 degrees!

Naomi yanked the cords of her chest and rolled out of the bed.

I don't feel hot! The machine is wrong, she thought.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a young woman with short red hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Naomi growled.

"Natasha Romanoff," the woman replied.

"Where am I?" Naomi demanded.

"SHIELD,"

"What is that? Some terrorist organisation?" she retorted.

"No," Natasha answered coolly.

"Take me back to Melbourne," Naomi commanded.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Naomi decided to go for it. She burst into a sprint toward the door, planning to tackle Natasha. Natasha was too strong for her, easily deflecting the tackle. Naomi responded by balling her fists and throwing several punches. She may not get out of here but she was damn well going to try.

A few sparks began to shoot of her fists, and then a flame burst from her skin. Momentarily distracting Natasha with the sudden flame, Naomi took the opportunity to make a run for it. She pushed Natasha out of the way and dashed out the door, ignoring the blonde strands that had fallen in front of her eyes.

Natasha touched her earpiece, saying, "Patient number two-two-seven-three has escaped. I repeat, patient number two-two-seven-three has escaped."

Naomi kept on going, thankful for her years of sprint training. She was now nearing the end of the long hallway, debating whether to go left or right. She noticed many men in black suits running down the left hallway, so she turned right, hurtling fire balls behind her as she ran. She turned her head back to aim at the men when her body suddenly collided into a man. He had dark skin and stood tall, wearing a black trench coat and eye patch.

He tightly grasped her hands to keep her from escaping as Natasha came running to hand cuff her.

Naomi scowled, trying to create another flame, but to no avail. Natasha dragged the distressed girl back to her hospital room.

"You don't understand! I have nationals this week and I've worked towards this my whole life. You can't do this to me!" she screamed. Angry tears were flowing down Naomi's face. "You just can't," she said in a whisper.

"Naomi, we understand that this is all a big shock for you, but you're in quarantine."

"I don't have a disease," Naomi snorted, "But this fire thing is new."

"We don't know what it is, but until we learn more, you'll remain in this facility. We just need a DNA sample…" Natasha reached out to touch Naomi's arm.

Naomi slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Natasha ignored it and left the girl alone.

* * *

A consistent beeping sound woke Logan from his unconscious state, causing his heartbeat to speed up. The beeping began to speed up, concluding that it was a heart monitor. I must be in a hospital, he thought to himself, confirming his thought after gagging on the smell of bleach. He slowly sat up and noticed a man sitting next to the bed. He was tall and buff, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," Logan croaked, slightly surprising the man, causing him to jump and fumble while trying to catch his newspaper.

"Hello. Steve Rogers or-" Steve began.

"Captain America! Holy monkey's bananas, I must've died. I don't care this is AWESOME!" Logan exclaimed as he took out all the IV's and tubes. "Wait, did my parents live?" asked Logan quietly, pausing and looking up at Steve. Steve frowned. Logan understood what that meant.

"No!" he exclaimed and jerked his hand back to the IV's and water shot out of it causing him to take out the rest of the tubes and study it.

"What did you do?!" he cried. A little voice in Logan's head told him he should leave, now. "You know what? Never mind. I really have to go to the washroom. Can you show me where it is?" Logan asked and crossed his legs to emphasize. Steve nodded and entered in a code that Logan committed to memory, 5-6-3-7. As soon as the door opened Logan ducked out of the room and started running to the end of the hallway where there was another door. He entered in the code and the door opened to reveal a small girl with pink and green hair. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, sobbing into her knees. Logan ran over to her, causing her to she look up to reveal bright blue eyes. Logan helped her off the bed and grabbed her wrist as they ran to the next room. This time there was another girl but with blonde hair. She bubbled with anger. She looked to Logan and the girl and immediately started running. She was so fast that Logan and the blue eyed girl had trouble keeping up. They reached the final door and inside was another boy. He had dark brown hair. Instead of coming out he just sat on the bed.

"Come on," the blonde girl hissed, provoking a laugh from the boy.

"Why?" He asked and Logan started at him in disbelief, the sound of footsteps behind them gradually got louder and louder.

"We have to go, now," the pink-haired girl said quietly and Logan nodded in agreement. They began to run back down the hallway, but ran into a large group of men. The watermelon head raised her arms, a long vine, accompanied with spikes, spurted from her fingertips. The blonde's hands burst into flames. Logan, without thinking twice, let out a stream of water, forming a wall in front of them. The wall shook slightly before transforming to solid ice. There was now a stable barrier between the agents and the teenagers.

In fact, they probably would've won if it wasn't for the tranquilisers.


	3. Chapter 3

"…extra GC strands in the DNA."  
Logan opened his eyes slowly. A bright light shone down on him, provoking him to bring his hand up as a shield. His eyes moved to the left, his gaze landing on the girl with the pink and green hair. She was still unconscious. She looked so peaceful, despite everything that was happening.  
He turned his eye to his left. The blonde haired girl lay on the table next to his. He watched her squirm. She was bounded to the table. She caught him staring and glared. Next to her table lay the other boy. He was also awake, and talking to the men. He recognised them as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He's insane! thought Logan.  
It seemed that the blonde was the only one restrained. Logan figured that she caused them the most trouble.  
Tony and Bruce moved toward Naomi's table. Bruce went to scrape some skin cells off of her arm when Naomi burst to flames. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone, you monsters!" she screamed. Bruce had pulled his hand back in reaction to the sudden blaze.  
Logan heard a quiet moan sound from his left. The watermelon head was awake. She sat up and looked over at him.  
"Symphany-May," she introduced, offering a hand, but leaning a bit too far forward. She fell forward, provoking laughter from Tony.  
She blushed madly and giggled nervously. She was about to pick herself up when Logan offered his hand. May gingerly took it, allowing him to pull her up into a standing position.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"No problem," Logan responded.  
"What's this? Do we have a couple already?" someone said from behind them. It was Stark.  
Symphany blushed again while Logan laughed and shook his head.  
Bruce came up to stand next to Tony, holding a rather large syringe.  
Oh god, a needle, Symphany-May thought. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was needles. Just the thought of one made her sick  
"Ready for the DNA extraction?" Bruce asked the two.  
Logan glared daggers into Bruce while May's face turned almost as green as her bangs. She clapped a hand over her mouth and turned around, trying to stop herself from throwing up. She gained both Tony's and Bruce's attention.  
Logan looked behind him and saw the brown-haired boy helping the blonde out of the restraints. Once he was done, he signalled to Logan to keep Stark and Banner distracted. Logan nodded lightly, watching the other two sneak out of the lab. He turned to Bruce and Tony, forming a plan in his mind to distract them and maybe get Symphany-May out of this too.  
Then it struck him. Logan suddenly collapsed, nodding his head in the direction of the exit to Symphany. She took the hint while Banner and Stark knelt down next to him.  
"What happened?" Bruce asked gently, putting a hand on Jayden's forehead.  
"I- I feel dizzy. Really dizzy. And my stomach hurts," he answered. He watched Symphany leave out of the corner of his eye. He stalled for a few more minutes, hoping that the others would make if far enough away before he would make his escape.  
Logan picked himself up off the ground, claiming he's feeling fine. He pretended to lose his balance from his 'dizziness' , stumbling to the side and pushing both men. Once they were about two feet away, he dashed. Darting toward the exit, he knocked down a few lab instruments.  
Running down the hallway, he ended up facing a large window. He looked out and saw the ocean. Wait, the ocean?! There was no chance of escape now!

* * *

Once they were well away from the lab, Naomi began laughing like a crazy person. That was until she noticed what was outside the window. The ocean. From where they stood, light footsteps were heard from her left. It was water boy!  
"Hey Logan," the watermelon-head called, waving him over. Logan, hearing her, made his way toward the group in a half-jog, half-walk.  
"Okay, first thing's first. Introductions." Naomi was getting impatient. She felt that not knowing people's names and calling them 'watermelon-head' or 'water boy' just made it confusing.  
"I'm Symphany-May," the girl with the pink hair introduced.  
"Logan," said water boy, shaking everyone's hand.  
"The name's Jayden," the boy who helped Naomi out of the restraints replied.  
"Naomi," Naomi said, spinning around to make sure that there was no one else around. Nobody was.  
Naomi turned to Jayden. "Isn't your ability air?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jayden nodded. "Perfect," said Naomi.

Everyone shot Naomi questioning looks but soon turning to worried as six people came into view from both sides. Those people were the Avengers.

"Uh-oh," Symphany-May whispered, Logan stepped in front of her. I'll tease them about that later, Jayden thought to himself, momentarily distracted from the threats in front of him. Naomi switched her flame on, Logan had prepared to blast and Jayden created a breeze while Symphany stood meekly behind Logan.

"Back down," Romanoff said threateningly and Symphany realized that Naomi had her hands on fire and Logan had created a snake of water, ready to break through the windows at any given time. A small light bulb appeared above May's head. She grinned before creating a Venus flytrap that rose from the floor, its angry mouth pointed at the Avengers.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Naomi grinned wickedly before attacking. Jayden sent Banner and Stark flying into a wall while Naomi was throwing many fireballs at Thor who shot bolts of lightning right back. Romanoff and Rogers were busy avoiding the flytrap that Symphany-May was repeatedly striking at them. Barton was shooting arrows at Logan who was easily shielding himself from them.

Jayden looked over at Naomi who was now fending off four SHIELD agents at once. He turned his wrist, the helicarrier turning in that direction. Realising this, Jayden jolted his arm forward, the helicarrier again following suit. Everyone, bar Jayden, slid across the floor, colliding with a wall. All except for Naomi, that is. She managed to keep her balance all while hurtling balls of fire at her opponents.

Stark flew up in his suit, shooting repulsor rays at Naomi who dodged them with fire.

The helicarrier levelled again, Romanoff immediately lunging for Naomi, tackling her to the ground. Naomi burst to flames again, but the distressed Natasha remained latched onto the burning girl.

Naomi, getting impatient, shrugged off Natasha, the assassin easily releasing her from her burnt palms. Naomi made her way to Jayden, cornering him and shielding him while he tried to steer the helicarrier. He forced the flying fortress downwards, sending it crashing into the sea. What he didn't expect to happen was for the ship to stay afloat. The four teens were momentarily distracted, allowing the agents to finally seize them.

Steve cuffed Logan, Tony got Jayden, Bruce captured Symphany, and several agents including Natasha piled onto Naomi. Natasha cuffed Naomi's wrists with specially developed cuffs that disable the use of mutant powers.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want to train us?" Logan asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes," Director Fury replied.

"Don't listen to him, Logan. He's a spy. He's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Naomi insisted, "What he really wants is to dissect us, use us as his little guinea pigs."

"Look, kid, I really don't have time for this. Either you cooperate with us or it's your ass," Fury threatened.

"Give me one reason as to why I should trust you," she challenged. Director Fury opened his mouth to speak but Naomi silenced him by continuing, "You tried to take blood from us, you fought us, and to top it all off, you threatened me."

"I really don't have time for this, I have business to take care of and super villains to catch."

"Yeah, I thought so," Naomi spat.

"Why can't you just accept that we want to help you? And frankly, you wouldn't survive a day in the real world now that you're mutated. People won't accept you. People will despise the fact that you exist, Naomi, if they don't hate your guts already," Fury said, his voice raising toward the end of his little speech.

"Anything else, patches?" Naomi said with a smirk. She was not going to let him crack her. She wasn't going to give in.

"Will you ever just shut up?" Fury asked, clearly irritated out of his mind.

"No. Did the wittle piwate think I would?" she said in a baby voice. Oh, she was enjoying this.

Fury couldn't take it anymore. He was usually calm and collected. He could handle super villains and terrorist groups. Hell, he could even handle Tony Stark. But this girl? This girl got on his nerves so much he didn't even believe to be possible.

Jayden chuckled as Fury stormed out of the room and Naomi continued glaring in the spot he had been standing in, with a small smirk on her face. She knew he would be back but, for now, she won.

"So," Logan began nodding his head toward Symphany who was silently growing vines to unlock the cuffs, "Any plans for lunch? Or dinner or breakfast? Whatever meal it is, I'm starved!"

Naomi slowly lowered her cuffs to make it easier for Symphany-May. She let out a breath if relief as she felt the cuffs click open and drop off. May got the others cuffs off and Naomi was full out grinning, first things first, she thought, burn Fury.

"What are you thinking?" Jayden asked cautiously.

"Rule number one when holding prisoners with superpowers. Never leave the door open," she said, skipping out the door.

"Come on, before she does something stupid," Jayden said, running after her with Logan and May following close behind.

"Naomi!" Jayden called in an attempt to stop the girl, "Come back before you get us into more trouble!"

"Make me!" she called in reply.

Jayden turned his hands to face behind him, sending a gust of wind to full-on blast him forward. He tackled her from the air, sending them both crashing down. He flipped her forward, restraining her wrists tightly against the ground to prevent her from using her powers.

"Hey, get off me!" Naomi screamed, trying to wiggle herself from underneath him.

"No… no," he said as Naomi once again attempted to escape his grip, "I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid. We don't need to be in more trouble than we already are!"

Naomi stopped struggling and said, "You're right. You're absolutely right." Jayden loosened his grip and Naomi was up in a flash, taking off down the hall again, on her mission to find Fury.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhhh!" Fury's voice echoed through the hallway. The teens were sure that Naomi had achieved her goal.

"Should we help, or go so we don't get in trouble?" May asked, looking at Logan and Jayden who shrugged in response.

"Come with me to avoid getting into more trouble than you're already in," someone suggested. The teens turned to see Agent Hill standing behind them. She was unarmed, or at least, as unarmed as they could see.

"We didn't do anything! We shouldn't be in any trouble, we should be allowed to leave," Jayden stated clearly, on the teen's side now. It was a relief.

"I don't wanna go home. Not if there's no one there," Symphany whispered to herself and it took all her courage to walk up to Maria, or close enough.

"I'm not gonna fight and I'm also not gonna be on your team, I just don't want to have to go up for adoption," Symphany stated the loudest she had been since they came to the ship.

Logan and Jayden stared at her in disbelief and she turned to them. She explained how she had no family at all. Hill called an agent to escort her to a cell, leaving the boys alone.

"So, what now?" Logan asked Agent Hill. "Does this mean we're staying here? Forever?"

"For the time being, yes," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jayden asked, suddenly angry. No one here was giving them any proper answers, and he was sick and tired of it. What he wanted was a straight answer. He wondered what they would be hiding if they were so worried about giving any useful information.

"What makes us so special that you need to keep us here?" Logan asked. He too was getting frustrated with these agents.

"I'm am not in a position to give any information to you."

"We are not cooperating until you tell us why the hell we're here!"

* * *

Naomi sat down, laughing. Fury's face when she snuck up behind him and burnt his back was incredibly amusing. Suddenly a gun was put up against her temple and she froze, not knowing who the person was or what would happen if she looked.

"I highly suggest coming easily because I'm getting quiet tired of you and your nonsense," Romanoff instructed, pulling Naomi roughly to her feet. Naomi started walking as she felt the gun jab her in between the shoulder blades.

"I highly suggest you quit jabbing that gun at me before I melt it," Naomi growled, mocking Romanoff's tone. The assassin stopped and shoved Naomi into a heavily guarded cell, it had glass around it and a bed on one side. When Romanoff turned and left, Naomi did the first thing she could think of, stick her tongue out at the retreating shadow.

She crawled over to the bed and pulled herself onto it. It was not comfortable by Naomi's standards. But then again, when are prison beds ever comfortable?

Naomi sighed. She had only been in the cell for ten seconds and she was already bored. She glared at the prison guard before an idea popped into her head. This should be amusing, she thought.

The guard stood straight and still, sort of like the guards at Buckingham Palace. Naomi decided to see if she could get his attention.

She started with the basics. Farm animal noises. She began to imitated a sheep, then a cow, then a chicken and finally a pig. The guard didn't budge.

Naomi decided to sing. She was never a good singer, but she was loud. Naomi began to sing 'Sexy and I know It'.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it."

Naomi could see a reflection of the guard on the opposite glass wall. He was grimacing, doing his best to restrain himself from marching into her cell and strangling her. Naomi smiled in satisfaction and continued to sing. She switched songs to 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. She could see the guard was on the verge of throwing up.

Naomi continued to sing, switching to One Direction. The guard couldn't take it anymore. Being exposed to the combination of those horrible songs and Naomi's dreadful singing, the guard's expression turned to rage. He was on the verge of ripping the girl apart when a few agents came to haul him away.

Mission accomplished, Naomi thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

May obediently followed the agent that Maria Hill had called. She was about five foot seven tall with long blonde hair. May found the way she walked amusing. She walked like she owned the place.

The agent opened a door which revealed a plain room with a bed in the centre and a large window on the side that looked out at the ocean.

Symphany thanked the agent who smiled and shut the door.

Symphany-May felt homesick, she wouldn't deny that, but she didn't want to go home. There was no purpose for her to go back to British Columbia. Her mother is dead, her father is dead, her house is destroyed.

A tear slid down her cheek. Why her? What had she done to deserve this? That stupid tornado ruined her life. It took the life of her mother and gave her powers that the government want to use for their own benefit.

Her life was quickly becoming her own personal hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Jayden sighed as Logan shuffled the small pack of playing cards he and Logan were given for entertainment. Symphany-May was sitting in the corner of the room reading the Chronicles of Narnia. It had been two weeks since she said she didn't want to go home, the others forgave her. Except for Naomi, who was locked up in a cell on the other side of the ship. The three looked up as the door of the rec room opened, Agent Coulson walked in and handed them each a file. It contained all the information of the Avengers, their meant to be mentors. This should be interesting, thought Logan as he opened up the package.  
He pulled out a file for a certain giant green rage monster. He thoroughly read through the information, the stuff about Dr. Banner's incident with gamma radiation, his conflicts with the government, all of his work, everything.  
Logan flipped through the multiple pages with the general information on Bruce Banner.  
Symphany-May received one on Iron Man. She snorted. May wasn't exactly Tony Stark's biggest fan. He was an arrogant je-  
"This might not actually be half bad," Jayden said, looking up from his file and interrupting May's thoughts.  
The others gave Jayden a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'.  
"Come on, you don't seriously think that being held here against our will won't be half bad?" said Logan.  
"How bad could training with the world's best superheroes really be?" Jayden countered.  
"I think Jayden's right. I'm not completely thrilled with the idea, but we're not in any danger and it might be kinda fun," Symphany said. But her thoughts about Tony Stark still floated around her mind.  
"Try convincing Naomi that," Logan muttered.  
"That might be a tough one" Jayden agreed, and the three of them traded files, May practically throwing Stark's away from her.  
"Woah, somebody's got a problem with me," a voice exclaimed from the doorway and the teens looked to see Tony freaking Stark standing there.  
"This should be pleasant" Symphany muttered and got a rose to grow behind Stark, ready to stab him with the thorns if necessary. The boys stifled laughter as they seen the thorns directly behind Stark's head, if he so much as twitched he would get stabbed.  
"When can Naomi get out of her cell? I heard she's gone through fifteen guards in the past hour alone," Logan questioned, having heard some agents betting on how many she'd go through tomorrow. Gotta love horrible singing, and absolutely horrid songs, each of the teens could visit her for a half hour everyday, they mostly spent the time giving her song ideas.  
"Yeah, I must say she seems like an awesome kid," Stark obviously could tell that Naomi was like him in a way, but in Symphany's opinion, Naomi wasn't half as bad. She shot a fierce glare at Tony. Symphany-May was a sweet, innocent girl, but when she was faced with people like Tony Stark, her bad side hit the spotlight.  
"Of course you would say that. What the hell do you want from us?" she growled. Jayden and Logan were taken aback by May's choice of words, finally seeing her tough side.  
"Well someone's a little angry. Chill, little girl, I'm only here to talk," Tony replied.  
"Little girl? Little girl?!" she cried, anger bubbling inside her. Symphany already hated Tony's guts, but when someone makes fun of her height, that's when she loses it. She launched herself at Tony, clawing the air. Tony merely stepped back and let May fall at his feet. He sure didn't like this one. Tony held his hand up in goodbye before turning and leaving.  
"What was that, May?" Logan asked gently. He didn't want to experience the wrath of May.  
"Nothing. I just really, really don't like him."  
"So you decided to attack a superhero who could beat you hands down?" Jayden added.

"Not helping," Logan hissed at his friend.

"Sorry guys," Symphany apologised, shaking her head, "It's just that when my dad died, me and mom had to deal with lawyers like him. The drunk driver got away, free of charges."  
The boys nodded in understanding. If I had to deal with that, I'd probably be the same way, Logan thought grateful both his parents were alive... at least until the storm.  
"Hey guys," Naomi greeted walking in, sucking on a cherry popsicle. The three teens stared at her for a second before May leapt to her feet hugging the tall girl around the waist. The boys stared for a second longer before walking to Naomi asking questions at a million miles per minute.  
"How'd you get out?"  
"You didn't cause to much trouble did you?"  
"What songs did you sing?"  
"Knowing you the little bit I do, they would probably be good for torturing enemies!"  
"They let me out, not TOO much, and that's personal," Naomi answered in order smiling as Symphany let go of her.

"Naomi!" Fury's voice called from the hallway and Naomi hissed a few profanities.  
"Not to much, huh?" Jayden repeated sarcastically as Naomi dived behind an orange couch, dropping her popsicle in the process.  
"Aw, my popsicle!" Naomi whined quietly from behind the couch.


End file.
